railworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Somerset
The Somerset & Dorset Railway, formerly known as Bath - Templecombe, is a lengthy steam-age route set during the 1950s and 60s between Bath Green Park and Templecombe stations. It was default content in RailWorks and Train Simulator 2012. Background The Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway (S&DJR) is a fondly remembered name in the minds of steam fans everywhere, and now you can drive along this wonderful railway line from the golden age of steam in Train Simulator. The S&DJR was formed in 1862 during the great era of railway building in Britain, and was a challenge from the beginning as it required building the line over the Mendip Hills, resulting in some tricky gradients. The line carried local freight and passenger traffic, and was particularly busy in the summertime as it carried families from northern England down to the seaside resorts in the south. The line became part of the British Railways Southern Region in 1948, and remained busy throughout the 1950s and 1960s despite more and more cuts being made, culminating in the final closure of the line in 1966. The Somerset and Dorset line for Train Simulator runs from Bath Green Park to Templecombe and includes the classic 7F and Black 5 steam locomotives with rolling stock, as well as scenarios to put you to the test on this wonderful line. Scenarios Standard/Career *'Pigeon Special' - It is a smooth run until Templecombe. When you are 1.5 miles from Templecombe (there are also two underpasses in quick succession here) set the junctions in the 2D map so your path goes into an unoccupied siding. From there you can reverse your train into Templecombe Lower Siding 1 and release the pigeons. *'Swift and Delightful' - This scenario follows a timetable based on the time you begin the passenger loading process each time you stop. You must begin the passenger boarding process before (or exactly on) the following times according to the timetable: Wincanton 16:20, Cole 16:28, Evercreech Junction 16:34. If you are late then you will not complete the scenario with the best score! *'Running on Empty' - Keep a close eye on your boiler water level and tender water level. Your boiler water level cannot drop too low! If you have Automatic Fireman enabled from the game options, water will be transferred from the tender to boiler automatically; otherwise, you must perform this function manually using the injectors. Your water consumption will be higher the more you use the regulator, so use it for the inclines and ease off totally for the downhill sections, relying on your train’s momentum to maintain speed. *'Delivery Day' - To refuel with coal, align the tender beneath the middle chute of the Bath Coaling Stage which is located on the S&D Engine Shed 1 siding. When aligned, start the refuelling process and remain stationary until it is complete. When tackling the climb out of Bath you need to get the right regulator balance. Too low and you will not be providing enough power, but too high and it’s like climbing a hill in fifth gear in a car. *'A Day of Two Halves' - Only the first half of this scenario is timetabled, so focus on boarding the wedding guests on or before 16:09 at Masbury and 16:18 at Evercreech New. After that, the freight section does not stick to a timetable so you can relax! *'Meat Market' - In this scenario you must assemble a train starting at Wincanton and add to it at Evercreech Junction. At Wincanton you must cross over the down line to access the freight yard. Do not dawdle. Free Roam *'Bath in Summer' *'Bath in Winter' *'Evercreech in Summer' *'Free roam: Templecombe in Autumn' Gallery Somerset & Dorset Railway Evercreech Junction.png|Evercreech Junction station in the height of summer, with a 7F and rake of Mark 1 coaches at the platform. Somerset & Dorset Railway Cole.png|Cole station, a typical small station. Somerset & Dorset Railway Wincanton.png|Wincanton station and signal box. Category:Routes